


If Only you Knew How You Make My Heart Beat Wildly

by FusionFollower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Grian's cute without even trying, Just minecraft personas guys, M/M, Mumbo is embarrassed and it's cute, One-Shot, The Button, not the youtubers, pure fluff, takes place in season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Mumbo finds Grian waiting at The Button, incredibly exhausted and decides to stay with him.(Inspired by: EvanHarr98)
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 300





	If Only you Knew How You Make My Heart Beat Wildly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This takes place in minecraft, there are no youtubers.

Mumbo hadn't gone to The Button to do any maintenance on it, he actually just wanted to check if Doc was still sitting around on the chair he made, trying to wait for it to go down to red.

But he was instead met with quite the shock. Sitting in the chair Doc made was Grian, who's head was nodding slightly as he tried to stay awake, staring at The Button which was in the yellow.

"Grian?" Mumbo called, causing the boy to jump and look around quickly before his eyes settled on Mumbo.

He beamed almost instantly. "Hey Mumbo! You're not here for the button right?"

"No no, I'm content with my purple belt for the moment." Mumbo chuckled, walking over. "Have you been here long?"

"Hours. Gotta keep watch so no one gets it, I want to get the red one out of the way, though the goal is to collect them all." Grian explained before letting out a yawn.

Mumbo tried to ignore the way his chest pounded as Grian rubbed one of his eyes tiredly. Sometimes he was too cute for his own good.

"I-I see...um...want me to keep you company?" Mumbo offered, coming closer.

"Are you sure? It's pretty boring." Grian frowned.

Mumbo smiled. "But it won't be if we're talking right?" Grian grinned.

"Right!"

Mumbo made a move to sit on the floor in front of the big chair Grian was sitting in, only for Grian to give him a look of disapproval.

"What?" Mumbo questioned.

"Sit on the chair, jeez!" Grian huffed, gesturing to the seat he was already occupying.

Mumbo's eyes widened, he flushed red. "W-Well...um...ahem, if you don't mind...but...one sec, the roof of the nether gets cold after a while." He mumbled, taking the red blanket from the bed in his shoulker box, careful to not let it make contact with the bedrock. 

He came over and Grian scooted over, letting Mumbo sit in the seat next to him. Mumbo nearly shrieked when Grian flopped against him, resting his head against his chest and closing his eyes softly.

'Calm your heart, calm your heart-' Mumbo shouted in his head. His heart was beating faster than his redstone contraptions worked. Why did Grian always do this to him?

"G-Grian?" He spoke in a gentle whisper, but to his shock, Grian was out cold, sleeping soundly against Mumbo. 

A soft smile formed on Mumbo's lips and he covered the two of them with the blanket before wrapping his arms around Grian, to provide more warmth of course, not cause he wanted to cuddle, obviously.

Grian nuzzled further into Mumbo's chest and Mumbo felt his affection for the boy grow with every moment. He never wanted to let him go, he just wanted to sit here with Grian, holding him forever.

It might not last forever, Grian would wake up eventually, but until then Mumbo would treasure this moment.


End file.
